


The Comedy of Love [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [42]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Art, Fanart, Getting Together, Identity Porn, M/M, Security Officer Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Sometimes love works is strange and mysterious ways.
Relationships: Georges Batroc/Steve Rogers
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Kudos: 7
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	The Comedy of Love [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Identity Porn” [B1] - Card 2](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

  
  
Steve falls in love with his jogging partner, Georges, he was working up the courage to ask the man out on a date... But maybe there is a new man catching his eye. And it's terrible. He's a security officer, he can't be falling for a criminal he knows nothing about.

Batroc is enamoured by the sweet artist he jogs with every morning. As each day passes he becomes more sure that this man may be the one. Batroc had put his criminal past behind him, but an old friend calls in a favour. While Bratoc pulls off a series of robberies form a local museum he comes face to face with a security officer who catches his interest. Everything about the man sets his soul alight. But who will he want to pursue: sweet Steve Rogers and continue live a normal happy life, or the hot Security officer but having pick up his old life of crime to be close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
